The Escape
by MentToBeForever
Summary: A remake of the scene where Stiles got into the cop car to talk to Derek about Scott but this turns out a lot differently. And also what happens after that. ummm So far there is nothing bad there might be in the future but idk.Derek/Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So okay this is my first story so don't hate I tried. Anyways I remade the scene where Stiles got into the cop car to talk to Derek about Scott but this turns out a lot differently. And I know that this scene is when Derek is being arrested for the other half of the body being found but I kind of changed it so it's after the incident at the school with the alpha. Anyways I'm totally rambling so here is the story. Hope you like it! : P **

Stiles POV

When I showed up at the old burnt Hale house I saw Derek being lead toward the sheriff's, my dad's, cruiser. Derek turned his head, knowing I was there from him wolf senses, and glared at me because it was Scott who had gotten him accused of murder but I guess I didn't stop him either.

_FLASHBACK::::_

_We were at the school the cops had gotten there and my dad was questioning us at what happened there tonight. So Scott I guessed had come up with this entire story in his head to tell my dad when he asked. But I had no idea that he was going to say this. He said "The entire thing was Derek Hale. He was the one who killed all those people and he was the one who just attack us at the school tonight too. Oh and the other day we found the other half of that body buried near his house." My dad stared at him for a moment before he started writing down what Scott had just said. Then he turned to me and I didn't know what else to do in that moment but agree with Scott when my dad asked "Is this true Stiles?" I just turned to him and said "Oh what, yeah" and nodded. I couldn't think of anything else to do because I couldn't just say" No dad it was a were wolf the alpha in fact but we are still trying to figure out who it is and then Scott has to kill him because Scott is one too and doesn't want to be anymore. Oh and so is Derek, he is also the one has been protecting us so you should thank him because I almost died a few times" no of course not. But then the thought came to me great Scott just made the big, badass, and scary Derek Hale a most wanted person._

_FLASHBACK END::::_

I crept over to the cruiser and jumped in the front seat quickly before anyone could notice. Derek immediately looked at me with a scowl. I attempted to scowl back at him but failed so I just began to talk.

"Just so you know I'm not scared of you," so of course he gave me a scary look so I continued. "Okay so maybe I am. Anyways you just need to shut up and do everything I say okay?"

He replied in a sour tone. "And why the hell would I do that Stiles?"

I just smiled at him and said. "Because Derek I am going to keep your" I was about to say cute werewolf ass but thought better. "Handcuffed werewolf ass out of jail. Starting now. So will you trust me and listen to what I have to say?" He just made a sound which I just took for a yes so I continued. "So Derek can you move forward and turn around?" he did "Now try moving your hands up so I can get the cuffs off" once again he obeyed. I really didn't want to take off the cuffs it would give me an advantage later on. i gritted my teeth and in my mind I told myself " Dam it stiles stop it" there were some interesting thoughts going on up there. "There I got it." He turned around rubbing his wrists. "Now I'm going to get out of the car and open the door when they are not looking so when I do that run into the forest and go to my house and wait for me in my room." I knew he was about to say something in protest but before he could I quickly said "Derek I'm not stupid I know my dad is the sheriff hence the amazing plan I came up with. They will not search the sheriff's house for a wanted person." I could see that Derek new I was right but he would never admit it. So I just said "Okay take the cuffs with you and trash them in the forest somewhere otherwise I will be accused of letting a fugitive go. Now I'm going to get out of the car so be ready." I placed the cuff key back and carefully got out of the car and went for the door which was surprisingly unlocked so I just opened it. But only enough so that Derek could get out. He got out and headed right passed the cops only almost alerting one but he didn't and just headed straight into the forest so I shut the door and started to walk back to my jeep trying to not be noticed by, the now, more arriving cops. I headed around the back of the Hale house it was all looking good until….

**A/N: haha cliff hanger what's going to happen to stiles? Will he get caught? I know I hate cliff hangers too but I had to I mean there is no fun without them. Ummm sorry it is short anyway new chapter maybe later…. Review and tell me whatcha think **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that this is totally mean of me because I should keep going with what happens to Stiles which I will I promise, like I have not slept in 43 hrs to be writing. I know its short also but I'm trying to give you guys something while I continue to write. So here is Derek's POV and I promise that I will continue Stiles soon I just need to sleep first. Thanks ****LoverStiles ****and**** A**** for the reviews I know I'm so mean with the cliff hanger :( **

Derek's POV

I couldn't believe what was going on the police had burst into my house with guns and they put me in cuffs and all. I knew what had happened Scott and stiles couldn't keep their mouths shut, dam it. I was being led to a police cruiser in cuffs thanks to those two idiots. Just then I got a whiff of Stiles' scent and turned my head to see him standing there looking at me. He smelled nervous and angry but I just glared at him in anger and got in the car.

I just sat there my wrists were hurting from the cuffs. I was thinking of a million ways to torture Scott and Stiles because they were so going to pay for this. I will not go to jail for murder, especially the murder of Laura, my sister. I got even angrier thinking about it and let out a growl. I mean seriously Laura was all I had left so why in the world would I kill her? My thoughts were broken when someone got into the front seat of the sheriff's cruiser and who was it, of course it was Stiles. I immediately looked up at him with a scowl and glare. He attempted to scowl back at me but failed, no one could out scowl me. Then he just started talking to me and I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Just so you know I'm not scared of you," Stiles said. So I gave him a look that he would find scary and so he continued. "Okay so maybe I am. Anyways you just need to shut up and do everything I say okay?"

I couldn't believe that he was even in the car let alone trying to give me orders. I was even more angry at him now but I said with a growl. "And why the hell would I do that Stiles?"

He smiled at m. why the hell would he do that, it wasn't funny. Then he said. "Because Derek I am going to keep your", he paused for a second, maby he was going to say something else, and continued. "Handcuffed werewolf ass out of jail." I hated when he had power over me and could make smarmie little comments like that to me without me throwing him into a wall secretly just wanting to be close to Stiles. " Starting now. So will you trust me and listen to what I have to say?" I sighed and half growled at the same time which made a sound that I guess Stiles just took for a yes because he continued. "So Derek can you move forward and turn around?"I really didn't want to but I knew if I didn't that I would be in jail for sure. So I did what he asked. "Now try moving your hands up so I can get the cuffs off" once again for some reason I obeyed was a little hesitant to take off the cuffs probably because it would give him a chance to not get hurt by me but after a second he took them off and said."There I got it." I turned around while rubbing my wrists. They were really sore, that officer put them on way to tight but I stopped when I remembered that they would just heal I a second. I have no idea why but he started talkig again. "Now I'm going to get out of the car and open the door when they are not looking so when I do that run into the forest and go to my house and wait for me in my room." I thought that that was the dummest idea of all and was about to protest but before i could he quickly said "Derek I'm not stupid I know my dad is the sheriff hence the amazing plan I came up with. They will not search the sheriff's house for a wanted person." That was a great idea Stiles! Of course they wouldn't check the sheriff's house . I was a great idea but I would never admit it to anyone. Then he said "Okay take the cuffs with you and trash them in the forest somewhere otherwise I will be accused of letting a fugitive go. Now I'm going to get out of the car so be ready." I wanted to thank him for risking everything for me but I could do that later since I was going to his house an all. Then he placed the cuff key back where he had gotten it and carefully got out of the car and went for the door which I was surprised to see was unlocked so he just opened it. But only enough so that i could quickly get out with little notice. So I got out and headed right passed the cops only almost alerting one but didn't and just headed straight into the forest. I heard him shut the door and start to walk back to his jeep trying to not be noticed by all the cops that were arriving. I just kept running and along the way I dropped the cuffs by a tree and headed around the trees to Stiles house. I didn't know if he had made it back to his jeep or not but I sure hope so. I jumped up on the roof and climbed into Stiles' room through the window.

**A/N: What's going to happen to stiles? Will he get caught? Will Derek need to save him? Ahhhh I know I hate cliff hangers too but I will get to stiles again soon. Ummm sorry it is short again. Anyway new chapter probably later tonight or tomorrow….…. Review and tell me whatcha think is goin to happen to Stiles :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that this is not totally what you want but it's my best :P **

**Previous:**

Stiles is on his way back to his jeep after letting Derek escape. Everything was looking fine until…..

Stiles' POV

Until….. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I looked up to see a man in uniform looking down at me so I got up; he gripped to my shirt and yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! SHERIFF GET OVER HERE WE HAVE A TRESPASER" So I guess he was one of my dad's men, which meant my dad was here, great I'm screwed. I looked over to see my dad walking over to us with a look of pure disappointment and anger on his face.

I looked at him as if I was just out i the woods for a stroll and woud up at the Hale house. Then I said "Hey dad, what brings you here?" the man who was still gripping to my shirt Said in a shaky voice "This is your son" letting go of his grip on my shirt "So sorry sir I didn't realize". My dad just replied in pure anger, not at the officer but at me. "Sam its fine, don't worry about it and yes this idiot is my son. Stiles get your ass over here!" I looked at the ground I made my way to where my dad was walking to. He quickly looked around and then yelled "DAM IT STILES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! WERE YOU ON MY POLIECE SCANNER AGAIN? DAM IT "

I just said trying to sound casual. "Hey dad I didn't know you were arresting Derek Hale today, I was just out for a walk and then I saw all the cop cars a..." before I could finish he interrupted me. " Dam it Stiles don't lie to me, you never exercise and I can see your jeep" pointing to my jeep which I was stupid enough to not park further away.

Dam it. "Fine. I was on your scanner and I heard you were making an arrest today so I came here to watch. Purely personal interest to see if you actually got him and guess what I didn't even bring Scott this time and that's the truth." I may have only told him the partial truth but hey I wasn't about to say 'yeah dad I was on your scanner again so I came here with a master plan to help Derek Hale escape from your custody and I would have brought Scott but he is too busy screwing Allison. Oh and the plan worked and he is also hiding in my room and by the way you should really lock the doors to the cruiser'. He looked at me seemingly surprised "You just admitted to being on my scanner. You just, you never admit to anything! Wow. " He paused to look at me but then continued. "Wow Stiles I am so proud of you. Wait what am I saying I mean yes I am proud but you will be punished for this now get in the jeep and go home NOW!" I didn't want to do anything to make him change his mind so I just run in the direction of my jeep saying "Okay see you at home dad love you be careful". I jumped into the jeep and did a little victory fist pump "YES this is amazing I totally got this, take that Scott who says I ant do anything unless I'm a werewolf haha" I had a huge grin on my face then I realized my dad was still staring at me so I lowered my fist turned on the jeep and sped away in the direction of my house. Just then it hit me what will happen when they realize he is gone will they suspect me will I go to jail even if they didn't suspect me what would my dad's punishment be. Oh god. This was the worst plan ever. And now when I got home Derek freaking Hale would be waiting for me in my room wanting answers. Oh shit this will be a long night.

**A/N: Review and tell me whatcha think :) there will be more on the way soon. I'm trying my best. **


	4. AN

Hi everyone I know that this is mean to not update soon but I have been very busy lately getting ready for school with supplies and stuff. Also you may know about the Aurora Theater shooting, I live in Aurora so I have been a little unable to write due to how it affected everything but I promise all my stories are NOT abandoned! I promise! I will update as soon as I can get back into the swing of things! Lots of love and prayers for all those victims of the shooting my heart goes out to their families.

~ MentToBeForever~


End file.
